


Then and Now

by Neroavan



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Future, Gen, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Shiratorizawa has both a past and a future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed.

Ushijima was a quiet boy, the odd one out. In volleyball matches, he always shined as the ace of his elementary school, but the first he went to wasn't really that strong. It changed when he went to Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High, where he became the center of everything. 

Ushijima thought it was nice, but it wasn't enough.

He didn't have friends.

* * *

Tendou was always called a monster, before and after he developed his blocking skills and intuition. His classmantes rejected him, his teammates rejected him, and even his coach rejected him. 

But he swallowed it all up and took the chance to go to Shiratorizawa Academy in high school.

Perhaps he'd be able to play the volleyball he wanted, and somebody will accept him for once.

* * *

Reon was always the nicest boy in class. He helped his classmates whenever they asked him without nothing in return, and he wasn't really left out. He hadn't known volleyball until his sixth grade in elementary, but when it hit him, it hit him hard. He started putting more effort in it, and all his 'friends' left him after he wouldn't give them any help. 

Reon was tired of taking of classmates that didn't really appreciate him, and distanced himself from them.

He entered Shiratorizawa's junior high division next year, and made his first real friend in the form of the young giant Ushijima Wakatoshi.

* * *

Semi hated volleyball. He hated it ever since he got hit in the head by a volleyball and had temporary retrograde amnesia. He didn't like his classmates in elementary, and his freshman year in middle school was about to be a repetition of his childhood until he met Tendou Satori.

Tendou introduced him to volleyball,  _properly_. He wasn't hit by a ball or anything, but Tendou taught him properly. Tendou made it  _fun_. Semi practiced more and more, and became more skilled. Sure, Tendou was still better with his more polished blocking skills and intuition, but Semi wouldn't lose when it came to tossing. He made Tendou score a lot spiking even though he preferred blocking.

Along with Tendou, he received a sports recommendation. He joined him in Shiratorizawa Academy.

* * *

Yamagata was bullied for being short and also for losing his stuff all the time. It wasn't his fault he was shorter than most of the children his age. It didn't hinder his love for volleyball, though.

He did grow taller, but it wasn't still enough. He was still shorter than the average male volleyball player.

His skills made up for it, and he got a sports recommendation from Shiratorizawa.

* * *

 "What, so we were actually depressing as fuck when we were kids?" Tendou says in disbelief, after the former Shiratorizawa team seniors told their own childhood stories. Tendou had only intended it to be for reminiscing, only to have things go spiralling down after discovering each one's backstory.

"Ushijima-san! With me here, you'll not only have a rival, but also a friend!" Goshiki says to the former super ace of Shiratorizawa, but now one of the top aces of Japan's national team.

Ushijima smiled warmly at his junior.

"Yes, thank you. I have all of you," he says.

"Of course, you've got all our support Wakatoshi!" Tendou, surprisingly now a well-known psychologist, says with enthusiasm, patting the other's back.

"There we go," Reon says as he sits down on the seat next to the quiet second years, sipping his newly-ordered coffee.

"Reon-san, I never knew you were like that. You seen more of the type that'll enforce control and moderation if necessary. You were basically the team mom," Kawanishi says. Shirabu nods in agreement.

"I'd like to remain that way, but please don't make me the team mom anymore. It's hard work," the senior chuckles, before turning to a certain redhead. "Tendou, are you really sure you can go around parading all those tattoos in public while you're not working? It's a lack of professionalism."

"Huh?! Are you telling me I can't let others appreciate the work of art Semisemi did on me?" Tendou says with mock annoyance and disbelief. He twists his torso in an effort to have his loose tank top shift for the others to see his beloved tattoos.

"Semi did a really good job on you but you need to cancel that next appointment for that tattoo on your thighs," Reon says with a finality in his voice, even though he sounded kind.

"That's a kindergarten teacher for you, Tendou-san. He knows how to shut up the little kids," Shirabu says without looking up from his phone.

"I'm not a little kid Kenjirou!"

"For once I'll agree with Shirabu. And also Reon. Tendou, even if you're one of my main sources of income you have to think about yourself sometimes. I'll cancel that appointment for next week," Semi says as he eats the pastry in front of him.

"Ugh, you too Semisemi?!"

Semi was about to retort but he is cut off by the airport's announcement.

"Ah Wakatoshi, that's already the announcement for your boarding. Good luck there! You guys can win against the other countries!" Yamagata says, patting the professional volleybal player's back. The others do the same.

"Ushijima-san, one day I'll become a starter, so watch out! You can't lose to anyone else before me!" Goshiki once more declares his desire to defeat the older.

"I won't," Ushijima says with a small warm smile and walks away to join his current teammates. 

When he looks back, he sees his friends waving at him. He feels a warmth in his chest and smiles a little bit more.

He waves back.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Childhood/ Future


End file.
